


I'm Not Merida, Iron Ass

by KrispenKreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fem!Clint - Freeform, Gen, Genderbent Clint, I'm currently writing this and I'm scared how graphic I'm being, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/pseuds/KrispenKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton always thought she had seen it all. Until Fury announced that he was starting a new project, the Avengers Project. Now she's not so sure about her earlier assumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this is just a prologue of what's to come for my readers from Hidey-Holes who voted for this fic. I want to finish this whole story before I post anything, but I felt that would be a little bit unfair so I'm posting this. :)  
> See you soon with the rest!  
> -Captain <3

Nick Fury is a strategical man. With every decision he makes there is always an outcome planned. So when his men found the Tesseract, Fury knew the chances of someone trying to take it was too great to ignore. Originally he was going to create a team of his best agents to deal with it, but after the discovery of Captain America and Tony Stark announcing he was Iron Man, Nick knew that those agents wouldn't stand a chance. If someone really wanted the cube they would need to be pretty powerful to think they could get to it.  


It took two weeks for Fury to come up with a Plan B. If you want to fight against powerful villains, use powerful heroes. After his realization it was almost easy to decide who would go on this team.  


Tony Stark, Iron Man.  


Steve Rogers, Captain America.  


And Bruce Banner, The Hulk.  


The only problem was that Fury knew with Rogers on the team they'll want to separate from SHIELD at some point. So to keep control of the team he added two agents Nick knew could play with the big boys, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The conference room was buzzing with tense energy. Stark was poking Banner repeatedly, Rogers was looking around the room in overwhelming awe, and Romanov and Barton were trading glances at each other in their strange form of communication.  


Nick sighed and took place in from of the room. "I've called you all here today to give you a proposition." Five heads turned their attention to the director. The director loomed over them as he continued in a clear yet firm tone.  


"Recently I have come to the realization that SHIELD is not prepared for some of the villains coming out of the wood-work. People are developing ways to become more invincible than ever before and soon they will have the upper hand. In preparation for this advancement I have decided to form a response team that could go toe to toe with these forces. You all, are this team."  


Nick waited in anticipation as the five adults deliberated. Natasha and Clint were a solid yes, they understood the need for this team first hand. Rogers was a possible yes also. Stark and Banner were a toss up, though. Banner seems to want to stay away from confrontation and Stark just didn't like working with others. If this works out they'll have to do a lot of team building before they are field ready. And they'll need a base to work in. If not Banner with run for sure, and Barton and Romanov will feel out of the loop which is never good. Dear god this is gonna be tough.  


Rogers looked at Fury with a determined smirk on his face, "We're in."  


And with that, the Avengers Project was born.


	2. Chapter 2

The five adults stood in the conference room awkwardly. Fury had left shortly after they discussed the details of the Avengers Project. Tony rocked on the balls of feet, "Sooo.... I'm-"  


"Tony Stark. We know." The redheaded agent deadpanned. She was extremely attractive, Tony thought unashamed. Next to her was a shorter woman with long brown hair in a braid. She had a slightly more boyish figure and her young face looked tired and worn. Now that Tony was looking he noticed that her uniform was covered in dirt and grass stains. "I'm Natasha Romanov, and this is Clint Barton." The redhead-Natasha- narrowed her eyes at Tony, not liking how he was staring at her partner.  


Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I thought Clint was a male name?"  


Clint looked down self-consciously. "Yeah well, it's my name. So you're gonna have to deal with it." Natasha subtly stepped closer to the other agent and pressed her arm against Clint's in a form of comfort. Clint looked at her out of the corner of her eye, her mouth twitching upwards.  


"Sorry, just a sore subject." She looked at Steve. Her face softened into an apologetic smile. Steve returned the smile and stuck out his hand.  


"I understand. Steve Rogers, but seeing as you two are from SHIELD you probably already knew that." He winked. Tony raised his eyebrow. Winking, really?! Well played Rogers.. well played.  


A man with curly brown hair and glasses stepped closer to the group. He waved his hand awkwardly and pushed up his glasses. "Um. Hi. I'm uh...Bruce. Bruce Banner."Clint grinned and went to his side. She gave him a one armed hug and looked at Natasha.  


"Nat! I found our new bestie! Look! He's all socially awkward like me and everything!" She chirped. Bruce looked at her incredulously. He observed that she seemed genuinely excited, like making a friend was an odd occurrence for her. Maybe it was, he thought. Her partner seemed to be looking at her with a fond smile. Could this woman really be that alone? To actually be excited over him?  


While Bruce was having a debate with himself the conversation carried on. "No one is as socially inept as you Clint. It's humanly impossible." Natasha quipped. The younger woman stuck her tongue out. "Real mature, Barton."  


"I try."  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Over the months the team trained and worked through simulation after simulation. Tony had his building crew set up rooms -floors, Tony, they're called floors- for all of them. Steve of course took over as leader after a rather hectic argument between him and Tony. Alpha males and all that. Natasha and Clint taught Tony and Bruce how to defend themselves and helped Steve brush up on his skills. They quickly became a unified force that left SHIELD newbies in awe.  


Unfortunately, though, all of their training didn't help them with their first mission together in the field.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It was a clusterfuck from the beginning. HYDRA had attacked a small SHIELD base in Kentucky and there was word that they had enhanced agents on their side. Because of this rumor Fury sent in the Avengers. When the team had touched ground they were ambushed from all sides. Tony had tried to get Clint to the top of the Quinjet for a better vantage point but he was shot down before he could.  


Steve and Hulk held off as many as they could but the number of enemies seemed infinite. Hulk roared in anger from being shot repeatedly, smashing as many guns as possible.  


Eventually the endless army of HYDRA agents overtook them. Steve and the Hulk were tranqued first. Then while Tony was distracted with their fallen members he was bashed in the head. Natasha and Clint fought for several more minutes before they were knocked out as well.  


Bloodthirsty cheers filled the air as a black bow thumped onto the ground.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Clint groaned as she came to. She kept her eyes closed as she took in her surroundings. Her arms were chained to the ceiling, suspending her painfully. Heavy weights were attached to her ankles to prevent her from kicking anyone who got close. Other than the quiet shuffles and rattling of chains from the other side of the room, it was silent.  


Taking a chance Clint slowly pried her eyes open. Even though the only light source was a dim light bulb hanging in the middle of the room Clint hissed at the brightness and clenched her eyes closed again.  


"Clint?" That was Nat. Good. Nat'll know what to do. Exhaustion swept over her and Clint craved to fall into the oblivion. "I know you're awake Clint. Open your damn eyes right now or I'll shoot you in your sleep."  


Ugh, fine Nat. Don't say I never did anything for you. Once more Clint unfurled her eyelids. On the other side of the concrete room was Natasha and a groggy Steve who were hung like Clint. Tony and Bruce were tied to chairs on the floor. Well someone seemed to underestimate those two, Clint thought.  


"Ugh..." The archer's head continued to pulsate in pain. "Wh-what happened." Clint rasped. Her throat was as dry as sandpaper and hurt to speak.  


"We were ambushed. Someone must have tipped them off." Natasha spat. "When I woke up they were tying up the Brainy Bunch down there. They drugged Bruce with something to keep the Hulk at bay. Steve came to shortly after me. I think whatever they gave him is for some reason still in his system. I'm good except for a mild concussion, you?" She reported.  


The younger woman shifted, wincing as she did so. "Mild concussion, slight bullet graze on my left hip, and I'm definitely close to dislocating my shoulders." Before Natasha could respond, four heavily armed men entered the room. Two of them went to work waking up Tony and Bruce while the other two set up a table with varied weapons.  


Steve seemed to have been awake enough to realize what was going on and shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up further. Bruce had jolted from being slapped harshly, and cowered from the guard. It took a little longer for Tony to come to.  


"Mmmmmm. Five more minutes Fury. It's too early to come up with new pirate jokes." Slap.  


"Fury, I'm trying to do important work. Shhhhhh." Slap.  


"Uuuuuuuugh. What do you want Fur- You're not Fury." Tony gave the masked guard a bewildered look.  


"And I ain't no pirate either. Now shut the fuck up." Masked Villain Number 2 growled in a deep voice. He stalked back over to the table and nodded at a smaller man. This man picked up a knife and turned to the group. He smiled like a sadistic Cheshire, twirling the knife skillfully in his fingers.  


"Hello. Avengers, isn't it?" Dr. Monologue cocked his head to the side with his grin still in place. "When I heard that SHIELD formed a new team I honestly thought they could do a lot better. It's quite pitiful when the two who held out the longest where normal humans. Women at that!" He chuckled and began pacing the room.  


"No matter, I have big plans for you all. Big! Plans." He stopped to face them again. His eyes widened and crazed. Clint rolled her eyes at the cliche evil guy shtick. I mean, could they at least try to be intimidating? Apparently Nat thought so to as the corners of her mouth were twitching up in amusement.  


The insane man turned his back to the team. His eyes gazed lovingly at the table blanketed in weapons. The knife in his hand was placed onto it with a certain level of gentleness only a lover would have. Callused fingers stroked a knuckle duster, the metal gleaming threateningly. Continuing his intense stare down, he spoke casually, "So why Fury's sudden interest in the...enhanced?" The knuckle duster is plucked from the assortment of toys and the madman threaded his digits into the holes. He gave the weapon a firm squeeze and looked back at the captured heroes. "Wittle Nicky getting scared by big bad HYDRA?" A sly grin slowly stretched across his face.  


"More like he was tired of seeing your ugly mugs. Figured he should just take you all out in one swoop." Clint spat. Her body leant forward in defiance. The part of her mind that was trained for torture tactics screamed at her to shut up. Years of being told to shut up and not give into their taunts, to stay quiet, were now going to waste as Clint's verbal assault spewed out of her mouth.  


One thing Clint knew how to do was draw attention away from someone else. Whether it be her mother, brother, or her new family. Clint will always open her big mouth to protect those she loved. No matter the cost.  


In a flash a powerful, and painful, forced knocked her head back. Blood pooled up on her split lip. A symphony of rattling chains and muffled yells washed over Clint. Everything felt muddled and fuzzy, the blow from the knuckle duster no doubt worsening her concussion. The archer shook her head in an attempt to rid the fogginess.  


By the time Clint could understand what was going on their captor has moved his scrutiny to Tony. The man was throwing punch after punch into the billionaire's gut. Tony was clearly trying to refrain from crying out but soon it would be inevitable. Clint shouted at the men in effort to draw attention away from her friend, but all that happened was her receiving another crippling hit to the back of her head. The brunette's body went limp and her arms took to full weight of her frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, wow okay...  
> So it's been a while since I posted this or even wrote Avengers fanfiction at all. I'm sad to say I don't think I'll be continuing this, at least not any time soon.  
> My computer had crashed and took my document for this fic with it, and that put me off from writing for a long time. There was a good bit done, I actually was almost done the first real chapter when it happened.  
> For while I thought it was lost, and I didn't think I could ever re-write it, but just recently I remembered that I had a friend who was acting as a beta of sorts and I had been emailing her the document from time to time.  
> It's not everything I had written, and is sadly left on a cliffhanger, but I figured you guys deserve something over nothing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry. Who knows, maybe I will finish it one day. Love you all. <3


End file.
